Imprinting is Magic
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: What if vampires could imprint as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Imprinting is Magic**

**Summary: What if vampires could imprint as well?**

**Pairings: Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Jacob/Rosalie and Emmett/Renesmee**

* * *

><p>Emmett's POV<p>

"Please, Rose. You don't need to go! We belong together!" I said, distraught because my wife had just imprinted on Jacob Black, and he imprinted on her in return.

"I do need to go. Em, I don't wanna hurt you by seeing him behind your back. It's easier I go now. One day you'll find your imprint, the lucky girl, and you'll realize you'd do anything for her. Even leave someone you've been deeply in love with for nearly eighty years. I hate myself for hurting you, Emmett. But I can't fight a double imprint. I'd be able to fight a one-way imprint, but if I did fight this double imprint, it would hurt me and Jake. I don't want that. I'm so sorry, Emmett. I still love you." Rosalie said, kissing my cheek.

"B-b-but you're mine."

"I'll always be your Rose. But now I'm Jacob's Rosalie."

"Don't go." I said, just she jumped out of the window.

"I have to. My Emmett."

"My Rose." I said into the darkness.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Rosalie went. But now she and Jacob are staying with us because Edward got Bella pregnant.<p>

For some reason, I've been feeling drawn to Bella ever since she got pregnant with her baby. She thinks it's going to be a boy so she named it E.J. Edward Jacob. Rosalie suggested Edward Jacob, the names of Bella's true love and the name of her bodyguard's true love. My dead heart sunk with jealousy at Jacob.

Bella and I are more happy when we're around each other, which Edward and I find worrying. We want to know why I'm feeling drawn to Bella because right now I don't leave her side because it makes her happy to be around me.

What's happening?

* * *

><p>Bella's just given birth, and now Edward's trying to make her a vampire, with Carlisle and Alice's help. The little pixie tried out a vegetarian lifestyle when she was changed so it was easier for her. Rosalie had to be kicked out by Alice, but she and Jacob were the first ones to hold little Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Edward suggested Jasper and I not be near Bella or Renesmee at the birth. I understood Jasper, but why me? He said Jasper because of the blood, and me because of my closeness to Bella when she was pregnant. He probably thinks Renesmee was going to be my singer. I wouldn't kill her. She means too much to everyone. Including me.<p>

I went downstairs to see Rose and Jacob cooing over a baby.

"Hey, Rose. Hey, Jacob." I said, sitting down on the couch opposite them.

"Hi, Emmett. Do you want to see your niece?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Rose! Edward said he's not allowed to look at her or even touch her."

"For God's sake, Jacob! Tell me one good reason why he shouldn't!" Rose said, defending me.

"He might imprint on her."

"That's good! He's been heartbroken since I imprinted on you, Emmett deserves happiness by finding his soulmate!"

"Fine. But if Edward asks, I get to tell him you said he could."

"Deal." Rose handed Renesmee to me, and I marvelled her newborn beauty. She had bronze curls already, and perfect, delicate face features.

When she opened her eyes, she looked directly into mine and I couldn't look any other way.

My marvelling jerked to a stop; heat flooded through me, stronger than before, but it was a new kind of heat - not a burning.

It was glowing.

Everything that made me who I was - my love for the girl opposite me, my love and loyalty for my family, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self - disconnected from me in that second - snip, snip, snip - and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing - to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the baby girl in my arms that held me here now.

Renesmee.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's stopped there! 5 reviews for chap 2!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Imprinting is Magic**

**Summary: What if vampires could imprint as well?**

**Pairings: Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Jacob/Rosalie and Emmett/Renesmee**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

I've finally woken up. Edward was there, and Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Jake, Alice and Jasper. Only Emmett and Renesmee weren't there.

"Where's my Renesmee? My daughter?" I asked. "Where's Emmett?"

"He's looking after Renesmee." Edward informed me, teeth grinding. Rose had a happy, yet sad. Like Emmett had found someone.

Of course, Edward imprinted on me and now I've imprinted on him.

"We decided you should hunt first before meeting Renesmee." Carlisle explained.

Fine.

* * *

><p>After I'd come back from hunting, Emmett came out. "Has she drank?"<p>

"Yes, Emmett. She won't hurt Renesmee." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Since when would Emmett be protective over my daughter?" I asked.

"You'll find out, Bella."

"Fine."

When I got in the house, there was a beautiful smell. It was sweet like a human, but had enough vampire to balance it out. I sniffed and Jasper gripped my arms behind my back and Emmett grabbed Renesmee, and took her to the other side of the room, shielding her from me.

"Wait. Why is Emmett looking after Renesmee? I thought Rose was!" I said.

"Well, he'll look after her better than me." Rose said. I knew what this meant.

"Jasper, let me go. Rose, take Renesmee from Emmett. Everyone, back away." I said.

Emmett looked annoyed at the thought of letting go of Renesmee, but gave her to Rosalie.

"Tell me you did not just imprint on my daughter!" I screeched.

"I can't help it!"

"That's sick, imprinting on your niece!"

"I can't help it! And she's not my biological niece! She's my adoptive niece!" Emmett pleaded.

"Still! I DO NOT WANT YOU NEAR MY DAUGHTER!" I screamed at him.

"But! It'll hurt me! I'm only acting like a brother to her! Nessie likes me too!" Emmett pleaded again.

"Nessie?"

"The name you came up with is a mouthful, so I just shortened it."

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster!" I screeched, and flew at him. I managed to rip an arm and leg off before a wailing screech came from my baby daughter's mouth.

I knew about her powers, and she reached out to me. She showed me a picture of an angry me, jumping at a scared Emmett and furiously ripping Renesmee's best friend apart, and how much sadness and pain she felt. Like she was being ripped apart.

After that, I let out a tearless sob. I finally realized she's _his_ Renesmee and he's _her_ Emmett.

I didn't notice Rose and Edward working together to help re-piece Emmett. I knew Rose still loved him, but loved Jake more. And how much happiness she must of felt when Renesmee came into Emmett's life, freeing him of his broken heart.

When Renesmee saw Emmett re-pieced, she touched my cheek and I felt her happiness. I realized I could of killed her best friend, her Emmett.

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee. And you too, Emmett."

"It's fine, Bells."

"No its not. I nearly killed my daughter's best friend and soulmate. That wail that escaped Renesmee's mouth should not of come out of my one-day-old daughter's mouth and I was the one that caused it. I'm so sorry, Emmett. You too, Renesmee."

It felt weird though, knowing you've promised your one-day-old daughter to your brother-in-law.


End file.
